1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a solar cell module which concentrates sunlight using a concentrator lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-280595 discloses a sunlight concentrating device which has a large acceptable angle of incident sunlight. The sunlight concentrating device includes a light receiving member having a first surface which concentrates sunlight has first positive refracting power and through which light rays enter, a light guide member which is disposed next to the light receiving member and in which light rays pass, and solar cell 103 disposed directly adjoining to the light guide member. This achieves a light-concentrating device which has a large acceptable angle of incident light and includes a solar cell, that is homogenously irradiated with light.